The present invention relates to a rack and pinion steering gear and, more specifically, to a rack and pinion steering gear having a yoke which supports and guides movement of a rack bar relative to a pinion gear.
A known rack and pinion steering gear includes a pinion gear which is rotatably mounted in a housing and is connected with a steering wheel of a vehicle. A rack bar extends through the housing and has opposite end portions connected with steerable vehicle wheels. Gear teeth formed on the rack bar are disposed in meshing engagement with gear teeth on the pinion gear. A yoke is disposed in the housing to support and guide movement of the rack bar relative to the housing. Rack and pinion steering gear having this general construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,379; 4,811,813; and 5,357,845.
During operation of this known rack and pinion steering gear, the yoke may be subjected to relatively high loads. In addition, during operation of the rack and pinion steering gear, the yoke may be exposed to relatively high operating temperatures. The combination of relatively high operating loads and temperatures may result in deflection of the yoke and a failure of the yoke to provide proper support for the rack bar. A failure of the yoke to provide proper support for the rack bar can promote tooth wear on the pinion gear and/or the rack.